Jungle Emperor Leo Generation: Leo World Part 1
by taneugene934
Summary: This is the story about a New Horoscope Lion named Leo the lion in the future of 2024 A.D,As he and his family are watching over the earth and help the humans at the same time. after the humans have end their hunt on lions and animals. when tragic strikes,the earth was blowned by the thunder as Leo the lion and his family are about to send the humans to caesar galaxy and find out.
Leo World: Jungle Emperor Leo's newest Generation part 1

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Jungle Emperor Leo((C) Osamu tezuka production 2015

Characters:

Leo the lion are about to evole into a new human species.

Lyra: leo's queen wife.

Lune and lukio: their children in their adult age.

Lexia: white lion queen

Javia: White Lion 's son in law

And lot's more to come.

(there was a time when the great white lion named Leo(Kimba) who ruled the jungle kingdom for over the years and era to come.)

(when Leo teaches the animal friends how to live like human does. in their newest technique,they created the farm for every animals to eat.

And grasshoppers are the substitute to the big cats. and animals did built the amusement park too. but when years has passed,he grew into an adult

King lion of the his wife,Queen Lyra and their children Princess Lukio and Prince Lune. they always live happily with the animals and humans

togethers. humans will someday surrender the hunt and the illegal poaching activites to save the animals and they will share the newest phases with the

animals who will cooperate with the humans together.)

(Until today,in the year 2024 A.D,The Future.)

(Leo the white lion king and his family became the celestial horoscope rulers of the the horoscope chosen them to become the new monarchy of the horoscope.

Leo and his family are watching over the entire planet and Gaia.)

(Prince Lune smile with his wife,Queen Lexia and their chidlren Prince Lumo and with Queen Lukio and her husband,King Javia with their children princess Lukiro and prince

Lookar.)

(after when Leo and lyra returns to the home galaxy kingdom,Lune and his wife with their kids watching over the earth and the solar planets.)

Lune(face to his wife.): Isn't it beautiful,my darling Lexia?

Lexia: Yes,and there's nothing that the planet period has already come to the change.

Lune: what do you mean?

Lexia: well,every planets of this galaxy has come into the new age that palent will create it's own nature with every different scenes that we're about to watch.

Lune:in every each different planets? But what baout earth?

Leo: earth has already changed into a new Green eco era now.(leo appears in the castle.)They probably create the new earth saving technology to keep the earth save from pollution.

Lune: Hey,dad. how's the day in the 3rd nebula?

Leo: it's terrific,son. i communicate the aliens to stop fighting against the other aliens from another now thay've finally cooperate together and create the newest defence to protect their planets from upcoming raiders.

Lune: well i've watched over the planet probably. and it seems now that the earth is still in the green.

Leo: that's good,my son.

Lyra(approach to Leo): Shall we move on to the new assignment?

Leo: Okay.

(leo and lyra runs to the castle.)

(In ,the construction workers are building a new Natural generator planet at Tokyo,the workers and the businessmen are on the call at the market stock. many increase of incomes have gain perfectlly with the rest of the

salary market from around the Greece,the construction workers are reconstructing the ancient temple of the athens to make it new that brings back from the temple of anthens has turned into a church of athens in Athens.

In USA,Many people in New york are celebrating the World trade centre's birthday on the 120 Thailand,they construct a new temple at the empty fields of Southern ,in Yangon. they quickly finish constructing many

new skyscrapers with their new eco friendly construction finally in Singapore,the workers in the undersea are creating the new island space with their new device that builts new singapore into a medium island.)

(In africa, the workers are serving animals food and drinks to each of the animals in the preserve.)

(humans don't have to put them into the Zoo when they leave the animals in their newest house for animals.)

(In the Isle of Polish Polynesia,where the new Solar energy plant complex stands in Kamoa. the workers in the control room are watching over and checking the results of the power solar panels that is okay.)

Worker 1(gets up from the chair.):I'm going to go get some want,Baxter?

Baxter(worker2):No thanks,Dake. i'll just keep watching. And you go grab some for yourself.

Dake: okay.(Dake walks away to get some coffee.)I'll be back in 3 mins.

Baxter: Okay.

(as baxter is still watching the power. the earth is nothing to be trouble about.)

(In USA,Montana,New downtown Monty. the people are taking a new Earth friendly monorail to another streets and town of downtown.)

(in Arkansas,farmers of the farmtown are queueing up in lines to collect the money at the bank after they worked hard on growing frutis and vegetables to pack and sell.)

(In San Fancisco,the children are practicing baseball in the new Baseball School of some children are still on the schooling at the new school complex with hi-tech education system.)

(In California, the police robots are chasing the troops of gangsters at the streets of Avrodale robot police 1 fires the cuff at gangster 4 on his right hand on the perfect target and he fell cuffs itself automatically cuffs the other the robot

police takes ganster 4 into custody.)

Robot Police 1: You're coming with us,Dakson. you're under arrest for blowing up the new American bank central tower with the group. the group will be arrested in any minute.

(In the new driving school of Pennsylvania,the student are taking the hovercar and drive it to follow the teacher's instructions after he sets the hovercar right.)

(Back to Lune in the galaxy.)

Lune: I love the way that the humans have done something right.(as he was surprised that he spotted a mobs and the people are celebrating the arbor day in China.)wow! that's new.

(In Shanghai,they celebrate the annual arbor nature day at the City god temple.)

I always love to go and celebrate the nature day in Shanghai.

Lexia: me too. but your father wants you to do the new assignment before we could get some fun.

Lune: you're right,Lexia. we've got to go.

(as lune and lexia,Lukio and Javia with their kids runs to the castle. they finally arrive at Leo's throne room. where leo will tell him the new assignment.)

Leo: Ah..my children. so good that you've come to my throne room just in time to do our new our first assignment is..

(In Germany,Munich,Lune in his human form disguise as a Chief Officer helping the poor boy rescue his father with his troops who are disguised as a special police officers carrying out the car to free his father from crushing his father's body by the car.)

Lune(as a Chief Officer): Das ist es, Jungs. Senken Sie das Auto sanft neben ihm am 5. ft.

(as they put the car down at the gorund 5 ft to his father. they take him to the hospital.)

(lune face to the human boy Heinrich.)

Don't worry,Heinrich. Your father is going to have the replacement of the back bone from the crush. your father back bone has been fractured by the car's weight. be strong,Heinrich. your father is going to be alright.

Heinrich(sobs): Dunken. thank you.

(as the boy runs to the ambulance where his father calls Leo on the phone.)

Lune: this is Your son,Lune in Munich,Germany. We've already rescued the human father of heinrich from the are you now.

Leo(on the phone): Excellent,Lune. i'm at the Outskirts of Iraq where i stop the new terrorist from Palestaine from blowing up the Natural power plant.

Lune: okay.

Leo(on the phone): In the meantime, please find someone who needs help aorund in Germany.

Lune: on it.(lune ends the call and Lune and his troopers walks back to their car.)Let's go find someone who needed help in Germany.

(In Korea,Lyra in her human magical dsiguise as a Policewoman upprehanding the kidnapper gang from kidnapping 230 kindergarteners at the Hardware of Seoul with her female lioness guards who disguised as police woman squadron.)

Lyra(face angrily to the kidnapper gang.): You all are under arrest for sending these innocent children to the korean gangster's lackey you're all about to get 300,000 Wons.(face to her guards) book them.

(but then, the kidnapper 3 takes the little girl and stick his gun onto her right head.)

Gangster 2: i got a hostage,coppers. drop down your rifles and make like a statue. or this little girl doll gets pulverized.

Lyra: don't be stupid,Kansyang. surrender now.

Kansyang: never!

Lyra(takes the makeup mirror and shines at kansyang that blinds him.):how's this.

(as kansyang fainted down and roll in little girl ran back to the groups and the teachers of korea kindergarten pick them up in safety.)

No need to thank me,folks. We're just doing our job.

(face to her police)

Now take kansyung away. in the special maximum security. the police guards are going to keep an eye on him who will never escape.

(In United Kingdom,London,Lukio in her human disguise form as a female doctor with her lioness servant who are dressed as a human nurses,curing all of these victims from the train crash At the streets of Scotsdale trains station.)

(she heals 5 injured people with her special medicine.)

(In Macau,Leo's grandkids in their human form of a junior Police chasing the bully with dangerous guns)

Lukiro(in a human junior Police Girl.): Stop!

Lookar: Don't let him run fast.

(at the Victoria Ave of Macau. Leo's Grand kids takes a shortcut to Kwan yin temple. at the kuan yin temple. the bully has pass through to the temple until the grand kids caught him.)

We caught him!

Luffia: You're under arrest for the murder of student Human Hwan shui Eng.

(After they finish their return home in the galaxy kingdom.)

Some fun,huh dad?

Javia: Yeah,i just put out the fire at the Berlin Housing territory and rescue the kids with my guards.

Leo: i've got a reward by the president of Iraq for putting the Palestine terrorist invasion into the end.

Lyra: i've caught 9 terrorist in Korea and Japan from kidnapping these innocent children and Placing the destruction onto the national tower of Seoul and Tokyo.

Leo: whatever it is now. it sure is hard,but we shall continue to do more next time.

(On January 3rd, new year has come.)

(in USA,At the Solar panel plant of South Dakota with windmill technology. The workers are still working at the suddenly,the dark clouds have come and strike a thunder.)

(as they watch the news on the weather report.)

Newsman: I'm Jack Terratatsky here,live in South Dakota downtown. it seems that today's weather is thunder. Maximum thunder. at about 200% shocking electricity. so please avoid all of the outdoor activites and hide yourselves in every houses for

protection against thunder.)and speaking of dakota, all thundeclouds have already spreaded the entire world to strike the it be the end of the world or out more as the answers revealed.

(as they all stay into every houses of South thunder strikes and roars loudly like a mad lion.)

(the thunder strikes so loud that the alarm has sounded on in the solar panel plant.)

Worker 1: What's going on?!

Worker 3: the thunder strikes so loud that it's going to hit on the mills in any second.

Worker 1: you must be thunder won't strike the plant.

(as the thunder strikes the power plant. the force field shields the plant from the thunder.)

it's got the newest earth friendly anti thunder force field protection. no thunder is going to destroy the power plant so bad.

Worker 2: but what if does not?

Worker 1: what do you mean?

(the main computer of the force field starts to overload. after the computer was hit by the thunder so hard. the computer blows the entire plant starts to blow.)

(Worker 1 is shocked that the main computer force field programme is blowned off. and the entire power plant of south dakota is going to blow.)

EVACUATE!

(The downtown south dakota have caused itself a massive explosion into the eternal impact. as the people of south dakota evacuates out the downtown.)

(As all the clouds covered the entire lands of the world. the thunder have stroke every power plants into explosion.)

(as the thunder sound wake them up. in the galaxy castle of leo. they rush to the window and they saw a thunder hits and strikes the entire land has cause a disaster.)

Leo(horrified): What on earth?!

(as leo and family rush down to earth to help the people from the renegade Japan. massive earthquake after the thunder hit the tokyo solar panel plant have strike down downtown skyscrapers collapse and ground and road

splits open the park falls into chaos.)

(as Leo saw many people who are evacuating downtown. So Leo turns the collapsed town into a rocket base everyone saw leo created the with the family members who have created the base of around the people ran into

every base of the world where the rocket stands in the area.)

Quickly,Humans! I don't think i'll be able to save the downtown area of Japan.

(as Lune saw the galaxy castle starts to fall apart at the galaxy.)

Lune: Dad.(lune approach leo from America.)You might take a look.

(as leo is shocked that their castle falls down.)

(the world is about to explode.)

(leo is devastated that the castle explode,he begin to rage in anger.)

Leo: i want to find out who could have cause all this explosion.

Lune: we'll find out who's responsible for this menace.

(as the area starts to break.)

Leo: there's no time to talk,Son. we must go now. the chaos have started the destruction to blow out the earth.

Lune: okay.

(In USA. )

(Lune returns to Lukio.)

Lukio,we have to go now.

Lukio(shed tears): What about the Animals?

Lookar: The Animals of the world have already sent into the giant rocket in the animal rocket base of the world,mom.

Lukio: that's good,Lookar.(face to lune) Alright,Lune. we must hurry. i don't think that the world could stand.

(as every people humans in the world quickly abort into every rockets of the world. the entire rockets launch away. and the space thunder blows the world Leo and his family quickly get into their ship to another galaxy.)

(as the world is upset in the ship throne control room.)

Leo: Why? Why would some chaos strike down earth?!

(in the main area of the ship.)

Lyra(shedding tears): We'll have to find an another planet to take these good humans to live.

Lookar: or terraform into an another earth out of something.

Lyra: good thinking,Lookar. except that we couldn't find any asteroids to form into one big earth.

Lukio: your grand mother is right,son. however. we may want to travel to another galaxy to find the asteroids. so we could create a new giant earth.

Lukiro: like a size of Jupiter?

Lukio: I hope so,Lukiro.

Lune: This is just great,lukio. the earth is completely destroyed by the thunder. how are we suppose to get into another galaxy?

Lukio: please stop it,Lune. don't get mad on the thunder. at least we shall find an another galaxy to find an another planet. or terrafrom into an another earth.

(As Leo arrives from his throne room.)

Leo: that would be the first journey to find the newest galaxy system.

Lukio: Father?

Leo: it's alright,Lukio. i was a little bit angry at the thunderstrom chaos. now i'm fine.(face to Lyra and his family.) Alright,let's set launch to another distance!

Lune: yeah,we'll find the greatest galaxy where no thunder could ever strike down the earth.

(as all the rocketships set flight to another adventures for finding the new galaxy has just begun.)

(Meanwhile, in the evil Stormship of Bubarar(Bubu claw in the new human form.). Bubarar sits on the control room and watches the ship on the screen.)

(when the soldiers came to Bubarar.)

Bubarar: You have done well,my soldiers. the newest thunder ray cannon has hit on earth perfectlly.

Soldier 1: thank you, sir.

Bubarar: And now it's time to set launch to take down Leo and his family. where i'm about to have my revenge on him for over a countless years. after the young leo have beaten me off when i was a lion! So now i'm going to strike him and his family down.

and i'll be rid of him for keeps.(laugh hysterically.)

To be continued.

Part 2 of Leo world Coming soon.


End file.
